Lux Aeterna
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Zwykła, szara obywatelka ratuje życie rodziny, którą Zod chciał zabić. To pozwala Clarkowi oszczędzić swojego rodaka i zakończyć to starcie. Ziemia nie jest jednak bezpieczna – starcie ludzi Zoda z Clarkiem spowodowało, że inne nacje kosmiczne zainteresowały się planetą. W obliczu nowego zagrożenia Clark i jego sojusznicy będą zmuszeni połączyć siły ze swoim niedawnym wrogiem.
1. Miasto zrobione z diamentów

**Rozdział pierwszy: Miasto zrobione z diamentów**

* * *

- Nie rób tego!

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat ten krzyk przykuł jej uwagę. Dochodził z daleka, z budynku znajdującego się po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wokół było tyle ofiar – tylu krzyczących o pomoc ludzi, próbujących znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce do schronienia się.

Podbiegła ostrożnie do ściany budynku, zerkając do środka przez jedyne ocalałe okno. Nie zobaczyła za wiele. Jakichś dwóch mężczyzn siłowało się ze sobą – a przynajmniej tak wyglądało to z jej perspektywy.

Mimo to poczuła, że coś tu nie gra. Czuła to w powietrzu, w aurze tego miejsca. Sytuacja, jaka miała miejsce przed jej oczyma, nie wyglądała na wesołą. I wcale nie poprawiła się, gdy nagle jeden z mężczyzn dosłownie wypuścił ze swoich oczu promienie laserowe.

Dziewczyna zamarła, otwierając szeroko usta i oczy. _Nie… to nie dzieje się naprawdę. Mam zwidy. Walnęłam się w którymś momencie w łeb, i mam teraz zwidy._ Coś jej jednak podpowiadało, że to nie są żadne omamy, i że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, jeszcze do niedawna nad tym miastem znajdował się najprawdziwszy statek kosmiczny.

- Przestań!

To zawołał drugi mężczyzna – ten, który trzymał w żelaznym uścisku tego pierwszego, który najwyraźniej posiadał dosłowny laser w oczach. Ten pierwszy celował swoimi mocami w kulącą się w kącie rodzinę.

Dostrzegła ich dopiero po chwili. Gdy jednak zobaczyła ową rodzinę, sparaliżowaną ze strachu, nie mogącą nigdzie uciec, bez wahania postanowiła podjąć jakieś działania.

Już wtedy widziała, że ta czwórka może z łatwością uciec. Było wystarczająco dużo miejsca obok tej wiązki lasera – mogli się przedrzeć obok bez większych trudności. Wiedziała jednak, że strach często robi z ludźmi przedziwne rzeczy.

Wbiegła zatem do środka, niezauważona przez nikogo. Zaczęła zbiegać szybko po schodach, dobiegając do stojącej na nich kobiety. I ona nie dostrzegła, że tuż obok pojawił się nowy widz tego niecodziennego zdarzenia.

- Przestań! – ponowił swoje błaganie drugi mężczyzna. Był ubrany w jakiś obcisły, ciemnoniebieski strój z długą, czerwoną peleryną.

- Nigdy! – odpowiedział ten pierwszy. Wiązka lasera przeniosła się bliżej grupki ludzi, którzy niemalże wciskali się teraz w tę nieszczęsną ścianę.

Nie musiała być telepatką czy jasnowidzem, żeby dostrzec cierpienie i rozdarcie na twarzy tego drugiego mężczyzny. Widziała, jak walczy ze sobą, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy ocalić owych ludzi, czy też zabić człowieka, którego trzymał w tym mocarnym uścisku.

On nie miał już innego wyjścia – albo da zabić ich, albo zabije tamtego pierwszego. Ona jednak mogła jeszcze coś zmienić. Z pewnością da radę to zrobić.

Wyminęła szybko ową kobietę, po czym zbiegła prosto do owej rodziny. Tuż przy wiązce lasera cofnęła się nieco w bok, czując palący żar, który owa wiązka emitowała. Ktoś z tyłu krzyczał coś do niej, ale ona kompletnie to zignorowała.

- Chodźcie! – zawołała, wyciągając ręce do uwięzionych w potrzasku ludzi. – No już, szybko!

Jedno z dzieci bez wahania ujęło jej dłoń. Szybko przeciągnęła je na bok, z dala od zabójczej wiązki mocy. Zaraz potem zrobiła to samo z drugim dzieckiem, które przekazali jej rodzice. Na sam koniec zdołała wyciągnąć z pułapki dorosłych, tuż przed tym, gdy wiązka lasera przesunęła się nagle w prawo.

Dziewczyna upadła pospiesznie na ziemię, zasłaniając przy tym głowę. Wiązka ominęła ją dosłownie o milimetry. Była tak blisko, że aż poczuła nieprzyjemny swąd przypalanych włosów.

Obróciła się pospiesznie na bok, turlając się w lewo, byle jak najdalej od lasera. Ktoś znowu coś krzyknął, ale ona po raz kolejny nie zrozumiała, co zostało wypowiedziane. Zamiast tego uniosła nieco głowę, aby zobaczyć, co się teraz dzieje.

Mężczyzna w pelerynie przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem. Dziewczyna, widząc rodzinę całą i zdrową, znajdującą się z dala od zagrożenia, krzyknęła najgłośniej, jak tylko umiała, aby znokautował on tego pierwszego. Nie zabił, ale znokautował.

Chyba ją zrozumiał. Jednym potężnym uderzeniem powalił tego pierwszego na ziemię, pozbawiając go z miejsca przytomności.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą, siadając na pokrytej popiołem i resztami szkła i gruzu posadzce. Zignorowała jakoś tępy ból w kostce, po czym przeczesała pospiesznie włosy palcami. Kilka kosmyków opadło na jej twarz, przesłaniając jej nieco wizję.

Podbiegła do niej ta kobieta, która wcześniej stała na schodach. Pomogła się jej podnieść, przez cały czas to gratulując jej odwagi, to karcąc ją, że to było nieodpowiedzialne i nieprzemyślane. Na jej słowa miała tylko jedną odpowiedź.

- To było konieczne. To było jedyne porządne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Wiedziała, że miała rację. Gdyby nie zareagowała, to ten w pelerynie jak nic zabiłby tego drugiego. Widziała to w jego oczach – widziała, jak z tym walczy, ale widziała też, że owa myśl zaczynała wygrywać. Był to i może co prawda tylko ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło jej to w zupełności.

Przeniosła spojrzenie na owego pierwszego mężczyznę, tego z „laserem" w oczach. Leżał teraz kompletnie nieruchomo, a jego zabójcze oczy były szczelnie zamknięte.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie zdołała przenieść wzrok na tego drugiego, tego „w pelerynie", jak go na razie postanowiła nazywać. Przyglądał się jej z trudnym do odgadnięcia wyrazem twarzy – czymś przypominającym mieszankę niepokoju, zachwytu i przerażenia.

- To było bardzo niebezpieczne. – powiedział w końcu, podchodząc do niej i tej drugiej kobiety. – Mogłaś zginąć. Termiczne spojrzenie nie jest czymś, co da się tak łatwo ominąć.

„_Termiczne spojrzenie" – a więc tak nazywają to coś, co wystrzeliło mu z oczu. Też niezła nazwa. Może nawet lepsza od „lasera w gałach"._

- E, tam… to nic takiego. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, machając nonszalancko ręką, mimo iż w środku cała się trzęsła. To spotkanie z tym żarem nie należało do najmilszych rzeczy, jakie ją w tym niezbyt długim życiu spotkały. – Ludzie w przeszłości zwykli robić jeszcze bardziej szalone i niebezpieczne rzeczy.

- Nie doceniasz się. – odpowiedział mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do niej słabo. – Zod mógł cię zabić. Gdy ocaliłaś tych ludzi, skierował całą swoją moc na ciebie. To cud, że w porę się uchyliłaś.

Zod… a więc tak się nazywa ten drugi gość, pomyślała. Jej spojrzenie ponownie powędrowało do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. Nawet teraz, pozbawiony przytomności, wydawał się groźny i niebezpieczny. Wysoki, o imponującej posturze ciała i hardych rysach twarzy… no i ten czarny strój. Złoczyńca jak się patrzy.

- Jak się nazywasz? – Pytanie kobiety, którą uratowała, wytrąciło ją z zamyślenia.

- Co? – spytała się, powracając do rzeczywistości.

- Twoje imię. – kobieta posłała jej niepewny uśmiech, obejmując jedno ze swoich dzieci. – Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, komu zawdzięczamy nasze życia.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech kobiety. Może i nie chciała tego przyznać na głos, ale słowa kobiety miło połechtały jej nieduże, ale jednak istniejące ego. A zresztą – jaki człowiek nie lubił być chwalony za swoje dobre czyny?

- Paloma. – odpowiedziała w końcu, ujmując wyciągniętą dłoń kobiety. – Nazywam się Paloma. Paloma Henley.


	2. Wolność, która nas dzieli

**Rozdział drugi: Wolność, która nas dzieli**

* * *

Nie rozpoznał pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to nie spodziewał się, że w ogóle się obudzi – był pewien, że Kal-El zabije go po tym, jak skierował całą swoją moc na tę dziewczynę. Dziewczynę, która zrujnowała wszystkie jego plany. Która przerwała jego atak na tych ludzi. Ocaliła tych, którzy mieli zginąć po to, aby Kal-El nauczył się trudnej, życiowej lekcji.

Zod rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Pomieszczenie było kwadratowe, otoczone z trzech stron nieprzezroczystymi ścianami. Tylko jedna ściana, wychodząca na jakiś korytarz, zrobiona była ze szkła.

Widząc to, Zod uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Czy oni naprawdę sądzą, że ich marne, ziemskie materiały mnie tu zatrzymają?_

- Nawet o tym nie myśl, Zod. – generał Kryptonian zamarł, słysząc znajomy głos syna Jor-Ela. – To cela zbudowana specjalnie dla takich jak my. Generał Swanwick wynajął do tego najlepszych naukowców. Rozpoczęli nad nimi prace już dawno temu, jeszcze przed tym, jak postanowiłem ci się poddać. Odbije wszystko: termiczne spojrzenie, zamrażający oddech… nawet nasze potężne ciosy i uderzenia.

- Kłamiesz. – odparł Zod, podchodząc do szyby. Spróbował w nią uderzyć, ale ta tylko zawibrowała, odpychając go w tył. – Jak do tego doszli?

- Ziemianie są sprytniejsi, niż sądzisz. – Clark podszedł do szyby od strony korytarza, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Stworzyli wiele niesamowitych rzeczy. Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś choć przez moment wysilił się, aby poznać ten świat i istoty, które tu mieszkają.

- To tylko bezrozumne małpy, którym dano cząstkę wiedzy, którą my posiadamy już od wieków! – wykrzyknął Zod, zbliżając się niebezpieczne blisko bariery dzielącej go od Clarka. – Żadne z nich nie zasługuje na nasz szacunek! To samodestrukcyjna rasa! Wyniszczą się, nim się obejrzysz!

- Jak Kryptonianie. – odpowiedział ze spokojem Clark. Zod zamarł z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zszokowany tym, co właśnie usłyszał. – Tak przecież właśnie było, czyż nie? Nasi ludzie chcieli więcej, więc zdecydowali się wykorzystać energię jądra planety, na której żyli. I to właśnie doprowadziło Krypton do upadku.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Kal-El. – zagroził Zod, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. – Wojna jeszcze trwa. To nie koniec.

- Nie, Zod. To koniec. Wojna dobiegła końca. – przerwał mu Clark, odchodząc kilka kroków od szyby. – Twoi ludzie albo zginęli, albo wpadli w portal wiodący do Strefy Widmo. Miną lata zanim uda im się powrócić tutaj… o ile w ogóle przeżyli tę podróż. – Clark spuścił na moment wzrok, przypominając sobie osobę Nathana Hardy'ego, jednego z Ziemian, którzy także wpadli w owy portal. – Zostałeś tu sam, Zod.

Clark nie czekał na dalsze słowa Zoda. Odszedł, żegnany krzykami i wrzaskami mężczyzny.

Dopiero za zamkniętymi tytanowymi drzwiami odetchnął z ulgą. Minął sześciu strażników pilnujących wejścia od tej strony, a następnie udał się trzy piętra wyżej, do pomieszczenia mieszczącego główną kwaterę ośrodka.

- Clark! – zawołała młoda, blondwłosa dziewczyna średniego wzrostu, odwracając się od generała Swanwicka.

Paloma Henley pośród elity wojska… jeszcze do niedawna żadne z nich nie spodziewałoby się, że znajdzie się tutaj. A tymczasem po pokonaniu Zoda i jego ludzi Swanwick zaproponował Clarkowi stałe miejsce w armii. Mężczyzna wykorzystał to, rekomendując na jedno z mniej „aktywnych" stanowisk Palomę.

Fakt, może i miała dopiero dwadzieścia jeden lat, i może wciąż jeszcze studiowała, ale Clark zdążył już poznać ją wystarczająco dobrze. Ta dziewczyna, mimo iż studiowała archeologię, była też odważna i pewna siebie. Po bliższym poznaniu okazała się też całkiem niezłym strategiem – a i nawet walczyć trochę umiała. Clark zarekomendował ją zatem do grupy Ziemian, którzy od dnia pokonania ludzi Zoda stali się swego rodzaju specyficzną grupą „obrońców Ziemi". Dołączyła do nich także Lois, która w grupie zajmowała miejsce informatorki i łączniczki.

A potrzebowali takiej grupy. W Kosmosie wciąż mogło roić się od innych potencjalnych zagrożeń. A skoro Zod już znalazł to miejsce, to inne kosmiczne nacje – zakładając, że takowe istniały – również mogły zapragnąć „odwiedzenia" tej planety.

- Jak z naszym generałem? – spytała się Paloma, podchodząc do Clarka. Jej długie za pas włosy splotła w warkocz, który opadał luźno przez prawe ramię. – Bardzo się wkurzał?

- To mało powiedziane. – Clark zauważył u dziewczyny jedną dziwną rzecz; jej zaciekawienie ludźmi, którzy napadli na jej planetę. Nie żeby była nimi zafascynowana; nic z tych rzeczy. Paloma zwyczajnie chciała ich poznać i w pełni zrozumieć, dlaczego byli tak bardzo zdeterminowani, aby ich zniszczyć. Nie wystarczały jej tłumaczenia Clarka – dziewczyna chciała usłyszeć to bezpośrednio od Zoda.

- To znaczy? – Paloma dociekała dalej. Już kilkakrotnie prosiła Swanwicka i Clarka o możliwość spotkania się w cztery oczy z kryptoniańskim generałem, ale za każdym razem odpowiedź była taka sama. – Co dokładnie powiedział?

- Nic, czego nie mówił wcześniej. – odparł Clark wymijająco, chcąc przejść do innych tematów. – Odpuść sobie. – dodał, gdy Paloma już otwierała usta, aby zadać kolejne pytanie. – Zod chciał jedynie zniszczyć twoją rasę, aby odnowić swoją własną. To wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć. I to wszystko, co on ci powie. Tyle że nie usłyszysz tego od niego w miłym i spokojnym tonie. On ci to wykrzyczy prosto w twarz, obrażając jeszcze przy tym rasę ludzką wszelkimi znanymi sobie obelgami.

Paloma przytaknęła skinieniem głowy, dając do zrozumienia Clarkowi, że postanowiła odpuścić sobie ten temat i już do niego nie wracać. Zajęła potem miejsce obok niego podczas posiedzenia rady, słuchając uważnie przemowy generała Swanwicka na temat planów odbudowy miast zniszczonych przez Zoda i jego popleczników.

Prawda była jednak taka, że myślami dziewczyna była gdzieś indziej. Osoba Zoda nie dawała jej spokoju. Może to przez fakt, że podczas ich pierwszego spotkania o mały włos nie zginęła z jego ręki. Może to fakt, że był on liderem najeźdźców, którzy niemalże zniszczyli życie na jej planecie. A może to zwyczajnie dlatego, bo ciekawość była domeną człowieka.

Wiedziała tylko jedno – że nie odpuści sobie. Skonfrontuje się z tym człowiekiem, czy to się podoba Clarkowi, czy nie. Nie wie jeszcze, jak do tego dojdzie. Wie tylko jedno.

Że spotka się z tym gościem. Nieważne jak. Ważne, że to zrobi.

I to już niedługo. I nikt jej nie powstrzyma. Clark, Swanwick, Lois… nikt nie stanie jej na drodze.

Dowie się, dlaczego chciał unicestwić jej rasę. Wyjaśni jej wszystko. Odpowie jej na każde pytanie.

Pozostaje jednak tylko jedna niewiadoma.

Czy to, co usłyszy, usatysfakcjonuje ją?


	3. Nadchodzą po mnie

**Rozdział trzeci: Nadchodzą po mnie**

* * *

Wymyślić plan, jak się dostać – to była pestka. Zorganizować swój czas tak, aby w momencie dostania się na niższe poziomy Swanwick, Clark oraz Lois znajdowali się daleko stąd – również łatwizna.

Pozostał jednak jeszcze problem ochrony poziomu.

Paloma wzięła głęboki wdech, wychodząc z windy prosto na korytarz wiodący ku celi generała Zoda. Tak jak zwykle, przed pierwszym przejściem znajdowało się czterech strażników. Za owym przejściem był kolejny korytarz, a potem kolejne tytanowe drzwi. A tam kolejni strażnicy. I przy każdych drzwiach czekała na nią kontrola oraz sprawdzenie, czy aby na pewno ma pozwolenie na przebywanie tutaj.

- Proszę się zatrzymać. – powiedział jeden ze strażników, gdy tylko Paloma zbliżyła się do przejścia. – Ma pani pozwolenie na przebywanie w tej strefie?

- Jak najbardziej. – dziewczyna wyciągnęła spod bluzki swój identyfikator, a następnie podała go żołnierzowi. Ten dokładnie go obejrzał, sprawdził na komputerze dane, a na koniec przeskanował jeszcze dla pewności kod znajdujący się z tyłu identyfikatora.

- Jaki jest pani cel wizyty na tym poziomie? – spytał się, wstukując jakieś dane do arkusza. Miał go zapewne potem przesłać do Swanwicka lub innego dowódcy, pod którego podlegał.

- Chcę zobaczyć się z więźniem. – mężczyzna zerknął z uwagą na Palomę, uważnie przyglądając się jej niepozornej, mierzącej metr sześćdziesiąt pięć sylwetce.

- To pani jest tą, która uratowała tych ludzi od śmierci z jego ręki. – żołnierz wyprostował się, nie odrywając od niej spojrzenia. – Proszę wybaczyć, nie rozpoznałem pani.

- Nic nie szkodzi. – Paloma machnęła bagatelizująco dłonią, uśmiechając się słabo. – Uratowanie komuś życia nie powoduje, że automatycznie będę otrzymywała same pochwały i darmowe wejściówki do każdego pilnie strzeżonego miejsca. Inni na całym świecie robią to cały czas, i jakoś potrafią żyć normalnie, bez orkiestr grających wzniosłe melodie za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś przechodzą.

Żołnierz odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, oddając jej identyfikator. Zaznaczył coś jeszcze w arkuszu, a następnie otworzył drzwi.

- Następna kontrola powinna pani zająć nieco mniej czasu. – powiedział na odchodne. – Proszę tylko na niego uważać. Od czasu trafienia tu nie był w zbyt dobrym humorze. No i raczej nie przepada za przedstawicielami naszego gatunku.

Paloma przeszła obok żołnierzy, żegnając się grzecznie z każdym z nich. Pospiesznie przeszła do następnego punktu kontroli, chcąc mieć już to wszystko za sobą.

Druga kontrola trwała niecałe dwie minuty. I tu ją przepuścili bez większych problemów. Ostrzeżono ją tylko po raz kolejny o tym, że Zod może być agresywny.

Nie interesowało ją to jednak. Przybyła tu tylko w jednym celu: dowiedzieć się prawdy. _Całej_ prawdy. A skoro Clark nie chciał wyjawić jej wszystkiego, to może otrzyma jakieś wyjaśnienia od człowieka, który tak bardzo pragnął zniszczenia jej rodzinnej planety.

Przeszła przez kolejne tytanowe drzwi prosto do krótkiego, dość słabo oświetlonego korytarza wiodącego do większego pomieszczenia. Na jego końcu, po drugiej stronie szyby, znajdowała się cela Zoda.

Kryptonianin początkowo nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Wpatrywał się tylko nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem w podłogę, rozmyślając o czymś. Wzrok podniósł dopiero, gdy Paloma zbliżyła się do szyby na odległość mniej więcej czterech metrów.

Przez moment Zod nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w Palomę szeroko otwartymi oczami, przepełnionymi trudnymi do rozpoznania dla Palomy emocjami. Zidentyfikowała je jednak dość szybko. Wystarczyła jej do tego kolejna reakcja Zoda.

Mężczyzna doskoczył z nadludzką szybkością do szyby, uderzając w nią z całej siły. Cała powierzchnia zawibrowała intensywnie, wydając przy tym cichy, przytłumiony dźwięk.

Paloma cofnęła się o pół kroku, dość mocno zaskoczona taką reakcją.

- Ty. – wycedził Zod przez zaciśnięte zęby, wpatrując się w Palomę z mieszanką nienawiści i odrazy. – _Ty._ Czego tu chcesz?

- Przyszłam porozmawiać. – odpowiedziała po chwili dziewczyna, starając się kontrolować swój głos. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, aby Zod wyczuł, że przestraszyła się jego wybuchu.

- To równie dobrze możesz już wracać. Nie zamierzam rozmawiać z czymś takim jak _ty._ – Po tych słowach Paloma prychnęła, jednocześnie rozbawiona i zniesmaczona.

- _Czymś_? – Paloma zrobiła trzy kroki do przodu, wpatrując się intensywnie w Zoda. – Nie jesteśmy _czymś._ Jesteśmy żyjącymi, rozumnymi istotami, które czują tak jak wy.

- Jesteście niczym więcej, jak niedorozwiniętymi, małymi istotkami, ograniczanymi przez własne słabe ciała i niedoskonałe umysły.

- Jesteśmy też tymi, którzy stworzyli to. – Paloma wskazała na celę, w której Zod się znajdował. – Jednak zatem coś potrafimy. Może nie jesteśmy doskonali, to fakt… ale nikt nie jest doskonały. Ja, Clark, Lois… _ty_… wszyscy posiadamy jakieś wady.

- Nie będę rozmawiał o problemach egzystencjonalnych z przedstawicielką jakiejś ichniej pod-rasy. – Zod odwrócił się tyłem do Palomy. Dziewczyna wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się przejąć kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Jedyne, co teraz chciała zrobić, to nawrzeszczeć na tego i zwyzywać go od najgorszych.

- To porozmawiaj o tym, dlaczego chciałeś unicestwić całą moją rasę. – odpowiedziała Paloma. Wzięła jedno z krzeseł stojących przy przeciwległej ścianie, a następnie ustawiła je w odpowiedniej odległości od celi. Usiadła na nim, nie odrywając przez cały ten czas spojrzenia od Zoda, który wreszcie odwrócił się do niej z powrotem.

- A co, Kal-El jeszcze wam wszystkiego nie wytłumaczył? – zaszydził Zod, uśmiechając się gorzko.

- Och, wytłumaczył wszystko wręcz doskonale. – odparła Paloma iście stoickim głosem. – Chcę to jednak usłyszeć od ciebie. Od człowieka, który był gotowy zrujnować tak wielką i starą cywilizację jak nasza tylko dlatego, bo nie potrafił wymyśleć innego sposobu, aby odbudować swoją rasę.

- Nie było innego wyjścia. – Zod zbliżył się do bariery, wpatrując się intensywnie w Palomę.

- Owszem, było. Co najmniej jedno. – Paloma uśmiechnęła się kątem ust. – Chociażby kolonizacja Marsa. Skoro nawet moja rasa to już planuje, to z pewnością wasza mała grupka nie miałaby większych problemów z realizacją tego pomysłu. I w ten sposób i wilk byłby syty, i owca cała.

Zod pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- To nie jest takie proste, _dziewczynko_. – odpowiedział Kryptonianin, wpatrując się w nią nienawistnie. – To zajęłoby nam lata.

- Poszukiwaliście Clarka przez kilkadziesiąt lat, z tego co mi wiadomo. – Paloma nie dawała za wygraną. – Mogliście zatem poczekać jeszcze te parę lat. Wystarczyło, abyście podeszli do Ziemian z większym szacunkiem, zamiast z buta wpieprzać się w nasze życia.

- I to mówi ta, która powstrzymała mnie przed zabiciem tych śmiertelników. – przypomniał jej Zod, nie przestając taksować jej hardym spojrzeniem. – Do teraz zastanawiam się… jesteś aż tak odważna, czy aż tak głupia, że się na to porwałaś.

- To był impuls. – przyznała Paloma. Zod skwitował to kolejnym prychnięciem i odwróceniem się od dziewczyny. – Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie. Usłyszałam krzyki, podbiegłam do okna i zobaczyłam całą sytuację. I podjęłam decyzję. – Paloma przekrzywiła głowę, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem Zodowi. – Nie wszyscy są takimi szujami jak ty. Niektórzy potrafią zdobyć się na wielkie poświęcenia w imieniu innych.

Zod odwrócił się momentalnie ku niej. Był wściekły. Paloma nie musiała być żadną telepatką ani specjalistką od mimiki twarzy, aby to sobie uświadomić. Jego szeroko rozwarte oczy oraz zaciśnięte w cienką linię usta przemawiały za niego.

- To nie _ja_ jestem tu _złoczyńcą_! – zagrzmiał Zod, podchodząc do bariery. Uderzył w nią pięścią, aż ta ponownie zawibrowała. – To Kal-El zdecydował się zaprzepaścić jedyną szansę na odbudowę Kryptonu! Ja tylko chciałem przywrócić do życia swoją rasę!

- A teraz płacisz za swoją impulsywność i brak odpowiedniej strategii działania. – Paloma wstała, po czym odstawiła krzesło na swoje miejsce. – Wojna, którą rozpętałeś, skończyła się. I nic już Ziemi nie zagraża. – dziewczyna kierowała się już do wyjścia, gdy nagle usłyszała stłumiony śmiech Zoda.

- Wy naprawdę sądzicie, że jesteście bezpieczni? – spytał się, wciąż cicho się śmiejąc. – Broń, której użyliśmy na waszej planecie, wysłała w kosmiczny eter potężne echo. Prędzej czy później dotrze ono do innych zamieszkanych planet. A wtedy… wtedy inne rasy tu przybędą, zaciekawione źródłem tego echa.

Paloma wpatrywała się w Zoda przez bardzo długi czas. Próbowała odczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy, czy faktycznie mówi prawdę.

- Nawet jeśli to prawda… – zaczęła powoli Paloma, siląc się na spokój. – I na takie coś będziemy gotowi. Zawsze wychodzimy z opresji cało. Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś poświęcił trochę czasu na poznanie naszej historii. Może i przez większość rozdziałów jest krwawa i brutalna… ale dobro prawie zawsze wygrywa. A nawet i jeśli ponosi porażkę, to zawsze potem ci dobrzy znajdują sposób, aby się podnieść po klęsce. Upór, zawziętość i wola walki są zakorzenione w naszej kulturze.

I wyszła – ot tak, zwyczajnie, nie dając Zodowi szansy na odcięcie się jej w jakiś sposób. Nie chciała już nic słyszeć o tych potencjalnych zagrożeniach, jakie mogły jeszcze nadejść.

Doszła pospiesznie do windy, chcąc się już stąd wynieść. Chciała znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Chciała mieć możliwość przemyśleć wszystko, co dzisiaj usłyszała.

Nacisnęła przycisk przywołujący windę. Czekała na nią jakieś półtorej minuty. Gdy ta w końcu nadjechała, Paloma bez zastanowienia wzięła krok do przodu, chcąc już do niej wejść. Zamarła jednak w połowie drogi, widząc w środku bardzo dobrze znaną sobie osobę.

- Clark. – wyszeptała Paloma, blednąc o dobrych kilka tonów. – Ja… ja…

- Nic się nie stało. – odpowiedział Clark. Przesunął Palomę w bok, stawiając ją obok siebie. Nacisnął przycisk w windzie, zamykając jej drzwi. Następnie nacisnął kolejny, posyłając windę do góry, na poziom z główną kwaterą bazy. – Byłaś ciekawa, co ci odpowie. To naturalne. Powinienem ci na to pozwolić już wcześniej.

- I tak nie dowiedziałam się za wiele. – Paloma westchnęła ciężko, opierając się o ściankę windy. – Przez większość czasu plótł tylko te swoje nienawistne przemowy. A ja odpowiadałam mu swoimi wzniosłymi odpowiedziami na temat rzekomej wspaniałości ludzkiej rasy. Dla potencjalnego gapia musiałoby to wyglądać jak sprzeczka dwóch władców przeciwnych krain, z których każdy jest przekonany, że jego nacja jest tą najlepszą. – Paloma przeniosła w końcu spojrzenie na Clarka. – Dlaczego tu po mnie jechałeś? Coś się stało?

- Tak jakby. – odpowiedział Kryptonianin wymijająco. Dziewczyna momentalnie odsunęła się od ścianki, przyglądając się uważnie Clarkowi.

- Nie czaruj mnie tutaj, Kent. – powiedziała, mrożąc spojrzeniem ciemnowłosego. – Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Co się znowu stało?

- No cóż… krótko ujmując, Zod nie jest już naszym największym problemem?

- A kto jest? – Paloma nagle sobie coś uświadomiła. – Nie mów tylko… ta jego „prawa ręka", ta wkurzająca babka… jakimś cudem wróciła przez kolejny portal? – Paloma pamiętała jak przez mgłę wyjaśnienia Clarka na temat tego, jak to podczas jednego starć z Faorą-Ul, zastępczynią Zoda, kilku ludzi z amerykańskiego lotnictwa wpadło wraz z nimi to portalu, który przeniósł ich do Strefy Widmo. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiała wtedy Clarka, to trwały obecnie próby połączenia się z ową strefą, aby uwolnić stamtąd Hardy'ego oraz jego ludzi.

- Nie… ale nadal pracujemy nad uratowaniem Nathana Hardy'ego i pozostałych. Swanwick wierzy w to, że wciąż żyją.

- O co zatem chodzi? – Paloma przeniosła ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. Winda już prawie dojechała do swojego miejsca przeznaczenia.

- Chodzi o statek kosmiczny. – zaczął niepewnie Clark, unikając spojrzenia Palomy. – Pojawił się dosłownie kilka godzin temu. Kieruje się ku Ziemi. I z tego, co twierdzą specjaliści, najpewniej zechce wkroczyć w atmosferę ziemską.


	4. Kto teraz puka do twych drzwi?

**Rozdział czwarty: Kto teraz puka do twych drzwi?**

* * *

Miał rację.

Ten szaleniec miał rację.

Paloma siedziała cicho niczym mysz pod miotłą, podczas gdy generał Swanwick, Clark oraz rzesza innych militarnych dowódców rozpatrywali wszelkie możliwe zagrożenia, jakie mógł nieść ze sobą ten nieuchronnie nadciągający statek.

- To z całą pewnością nie jest statek kryptoński. – potwierdził Clark, przyglądając się uważnie zdjęciu. Statek znajdował się już tak blisko Ziemi, że w niektórych miejscach naszej planety można było go spokojnie dostrzec gołym okiem. Tym bardziej, że małych rozmiarów z całą pewnością nie był. – Ale nie jestem specjalistą od tego. W swoim życiu widziałem tylko dwa rodzaje statków kosmicznych: ten, w którym tu przyleciałem oraz ten, którym przyleciał tu Zod.

- Może powinniśmy spytać się zatem jego o opinię na ten temat? – wypalił jeden z dowódców, wzdychając przeciągle.

Spojrzenia większości osób obecnych w pomieszczeniu przeniosły się na niego. Na krótką chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza.

- To kretyński pomysł. – odpowiedział drugi żołnierz. – Zod to nasz wróg.

- Sami damy sobie z tym radę.

- Nie potrzebujemy pomocy jakiegoś szalonego obcego.

- Niech Zod gnije sobie w tej ciasnej celi.

- A ja sądzę, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł.

Tym razem spojrzenia większości przeniosły się na drugą stronę sali, gdzie siedziała Paloma. Zdziwione spojrzenie posłał jej nawet Clark, prostując się ponad drewnianym blatem długiego stołu, za którym stał.

- No co? – spytała się Paloma, zerkając po zebranych. – Wróg czy nie wróg, ale domyślił się on już znacznie wcześniej, że takie coś nastąpi. Do tego jest kryptoniańskim wojskowym. Na pewno będzie wiedział, co to za model statku, a także jaka rasa kosmiczna się w nim znajduje.

- Zod wykorzysta to, aby nas okłamać. – odpowiedział Swanwick, przyglądając się Palomie z dezaprobatą. – Specjalnie przekręci jakieś informacje, aby narazić nas na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Lepiej będzie, jeśli cierpliwie zaczekamy na kontakt z tymi, którzy nadlatują.

- A co, jeśli nie podejmą żadnego kontaktu? – Paloma nie dawała za wygraną. – Co, jeśli od razu przejdą do ataku? Co zrobicie wtedy? Nie wiecie przecież, jaką bronią dysponują, ani czy przypadkiem nie mają możliwości automatycznego wezwania posiłków. To jest jeden statek, owszem… ale nikt nie powiedział, że nie ma ich więcej. Mogą ukrywać się za planetami albo poprzez jakieś zaawansowane osłony.

- Dziewczyna ma sporo racji. – przyznał owy oficer, który wtedy jako jedyny zaproponował zwrócenie się o poradę do Zoda. – Ten… człowiek… on może nam pomóc.

- Jedyne, na czym mu zależy, to na zniszczeniu naszej rasy i odbudowaniu własnej. – odpowiedział Swanwick hardym zdecydowanym głosem.

- Obiecajmy mu to zatem. – odparła Paloma jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Po jej słowach zapadła głucha cisza. Kilku oficerów wpatrywało się w nią z na wpół otwartymi ustami.

- Czy ty sobie żartujesz, dziewczynko? – odezwał się w końcu jeden z nich, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie zniesmaczenia. – Chcesz skazać własną rasę na wyginięcie? Bo… bo co? Może jeszcze zaraz nam powiesz, że ten cały „generalik" jest tak naprawdę dobrym gościem?

- Tego nie powiedziałam! – zaprzeczyła Paloma, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Ale możemy dać mu to, czego chce. Przynajmniej jedna z planet w naszym Układzie nadawałaby się do przerobienia na „nowy Krypton". Mars. – żołnierze zaczęli szeptać między sobą, zerkając co chwila to na Palomę, to na Swanwicka, to na Clarka. – W takim układzie my bylibyśmy bezpieczni, a Krypton by się odrodził. No i zdobylibyśmy potężnego sojusznika w razie kolejnych międzygalaktycznych konfliktów.

- W żadnym wypadku. – odpowiedział Swanwick niemal bez zastanowienia. Już chciał skierować się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymały go dalsze słowa Palomy.

- Proszę o tym pomyśleć, generale! – zawołała Paloma. – Wkrótce w naszą atmosferę wkroczy obcy statek. Nie wiemy, jakie są zamiary przybyszy, ani skąd są, czy też co o nas wiedzą. Mogą być przyjaźnie nastawieni, fakt. Ale mogli też przylecieć tu po to, aby spopielić tę planetę. – Paloma wzięła głęboki wdech, szykując się do zakończenia przemowy. – Potrzebujemy Kryptonian. Nie posiadamy wystarczająco zaawansowanej technologii, aby poradzić sobie z potencjalnym zagrożeniem z Kosmosu. Samo starcie z jednym Zodem i garstką jego ludzi udowodniło nam, że jesteśmy bezradni. Dosłownie trafem losu mieliśmy tu Clarka, który okazał się być jednym z nich. Gdyby nie on, dzisiejsze zebranie w ogóle nie miałoby miejsca. Zod posłałby nas wszystkich w nicość bez mrugnięcia okiem. I nikogo by tu nie było, aby go przed tym powstrzymać.

Swanwick nie odpowiadał przez bardzo długi czas. Wpatrywał się albo w plany i dokumenty leżące przed nim, albo w Clarka. Spojrzenia Palomy jednak unikał.

- Może i masz rację. – odpowiedział w końcu, wciąż jednak nie patrząc się na dziewczynę. – Ale zaczekajmy najpierw na odpowiedź ze strony tych nowych… przybyszy. Może okażą się jednak przyjaźnie nastawieni.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł. – przerwał mu Clark. – Zakładamy, że nie mają złych zamiarów. Ale jeśli jest inaczej… wtedy będzie trzeba działać szybko i sprawnie. A bez szans współpracy z Zodem nie będziemy mieli czasu na kontratak.

- To które z was się tego podejmie? – spytał się nagle Swanwick, podnosząc wzrok. – Ty, Clark? A może ty, panno Henley? – generał wreszcie odwrócił się w stronę Palomy. – Wiem już o twojej małej eskapadzie do jego celi. Z pewnością nie będziesz zatem miała nic przeciwko temu, aby udać się tam jeszcze raz.

- Nie, nie będę miała. – odpowiedź Palomy szczerze zaskoczyła Swanwicka. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji z jej strony. – Ale szybko i łatwo mi z tym nie pójdzie. Będę potrzebowała na przekonanie go trochę czasu.

- Obawiam się, że czasu jest bardzo mało. – powiedział nagle jeden z oficerów. Uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się na niego. – Przybysze, generale. Skontaktowali się z nami. Właśnie otrzymaliśmy informację o pierwszym udanym kontakcie. Twierdzą, że przybywają w pokoju.

- To na pewno tylko przykrywka dla prawdziwego powodu. – odpowiedziała Paloma, nim ktokolwiek zdołał się odezwać. – To wie każdy, kto oglądał choć trochę filmów science-fiction. Niby to tylko fikcja, ale wiele zagrań tam pokazanych jest wykorzystywanych przez agresorów w prawdziwym życiu. Jeśli zatem pierwsze, co mówią, to że „przybywają w pokoju", oznacza to, że planują już inwazję. Niedługo pewnie zlecą się tu inne statki. – Paloma odeszła od swojego miejsca i podeszła do Swanwicka. – Proszę mi pozwolić na porozmawianie z generałem Zodem. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby przekonać go do współpracy.

Swanwick przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wzdychając lekko.

- Panie Kent… zabierze pan pannę Henley do swojego pobratymcy. Tylko nie obiecujcie mu gruszek na wierzbie. – dodał, gdy Clark i Paloma skierowali się już do wyjścia. – Możemy mu obiecać wiele… ale trzymajcie się jednak rzeczy, które są wykonalne. Nowym Kryptonem będziemy się martwić po tej waszej potencjalnej „nowej inwazji".

- Och, ta inwazja na pewno będzie miała miejsce. – odpowiedziała Paloma, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Radziłabym panu, generale, abyśmy udawali „ufnych, naiwnych Ziemian". Nie okazujmy wrogości wobec obcych; a przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie będziemy mieli klaryfikacji, czy Zod stanie po naszej stronie, czy nie. Niech wierzą w to, że nabraliśmy się na tę śpiewkę o pokoju i tych sprawach.

Po tych słowach Paloma wyszła za Clarkiem. Swanwick śledził ich wzrokiem aż do chwili, gdy nie zamknięto za nimi drzwi. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się z powrotem do reszty oficerów.

- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, skąd ta mała wie tak dużo takich sprawach?


	5. Teraz życie nie jest takie samo

**Rozdział piąty: Teraz życie nie jest takie samo**

* * *

- Przypomnij mi… jak nazywa się ten gość, który skontaktował się z Ziemianami? – Paloma szła obok Clarka, wymijając kolejnych wojskowych. Spieszyli się do Zoda. Według obojga, każda chwila mogła zaważyć nad tym, czy Ziemia da sobie radę z tym nowym zagrożeniem, czy nie.

- Nazywa się… R'hllarar. – Clark z trudem wymówił to imię. – Tak… to z pewnością nie jest Kryptonianin. My mamy o wiele łatwiejsze imiona.

- Och, coś o tym wiem, _Kal-Elu_. – Paloma posłała Clarkowi szeroki uśmiech. – Sądzisz, że Zod będzie wiedział, kto to jest?

- Bardzo możliwe. – odpowiedział Clark. Weszli do windy, a następnie Clark wcisnął odpowiedni przycisk. Winda ruszyła z cichym zgrzytem w dół. – Został genetycznie zaprogramowany do bycia doskonałym wojownikiem i wojskowym. Z pewnością uczestniczył w wielu walkach i bitwach kosmicznych. Możliwe nawet, że napotkał tego… R'hllarara.

- Przypomnij mi jeszcze jedno, bo wciąż się w tym gubię… – Paloma zerknęła z ciekawością na Clarka, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech. – Jakim cudem ten skurczybyk nie posiada tu mocy? Jeszcze do niedawna potrafił strzelać laserem z oczu. Laserem! A teraz nie potrafi nawet przebić się przez tę cholerną szybę.

- Bo został odcięty od regularnego dostępu do światła słonecznego. – Paloma przekrzywiła głowę, słuchając go uważnie. – Mówiłem ci już o tym. Moja rasa posiada w układach słonecznych takich jak twój specjalne moce. Ale jeśli tracimy dostęp do energii wytwarzanej przez wasze Słońce, wówczas po jakimś czasie tracimy owe moce. Właśnie to zrobiłem z Zodem; pozbawiłem go dostępu do owego źródła energii.

- Idę o zakład, że i bez tego potrafiłby ukręcić paru osobom kark, gdyby tylko otrzymał taką możliwość. – stwierdziła dziewczyna, odwracając na moment spojrzenie.

- Prawdopodobnie. – odpowiedział Clark. – Ale przynajmniej nie jest już tak silny. A już wkrótce jego moce kompletnie znikną. – dodał, przykuwając na powrót uwagę Palomy. – Jeśli posiedzi tu jeszcze trochę, to z pewnością osłabnie do tego stopnia, że zrobi się z niego „zwykły, przeciętny Ziemianin".

- Powiedz mu o tym otwarcie. – zaproponowała Paloma, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Na pewno będzie z tego tytułu wniebowzięty.

Winda wreszcie się zatrzymała. Paloma wysiadła z niej z Clarkiem, a następnie udała się z nim w stronę żołnierzy pilnujących pierwszego wejścia.

Tym razem nikt ich jednak nie sprawdzał. Swanwick najwyraźniej musiał dać im znać, że Clark i Paloma wkrótce się tu zjawią.

- Tylko pamiętaj… – powiedział cichym głosem Clark, gdy przechodzili przez drugie drzwi. – Żadnych niemożliwych obietnic. I żadnego podjudzania go.

- I po co miałabym go podjudzać? – Paloma spojrzała się krzywo na swojego towarzysza. – Poza tobą i nim nie ma już zapewne żadnego przedstawiciela waszej rasy w całym Kosmosie. Został sam, bez żadnego sojusznika, który mógłby go wesprzeć. Jest trzymany w klatce jak jakieś zwierzę. Uwierz mi Clark, nie ma już chyba niczego, co mogłabym mu powiedzieć, a co pogorszyłoby jego sytuację. – Paloma i Clark zbliżali się już do celi Zoda. – Jedyne, co mogę teraz zrobić, to spróbować go jakoś przekonać do ludzkiej rasy. To jest nasza jedyna nadzieja.

- Wiesz, że mógłbym to zrobić za ciebie. – przypomniał jej Kryptonianin. – Wcale nie musisz tu być.

- Ale chcę. – Paloma zakończyła tę rozmowę stanowczym skinieniem dłoni.

Już byli przy celi Zoda. I wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna chyba już na nich czekał.

Kryptonianin przez długi czas przyglądał się Clarkowi. Paloma obserwowała ich walkę na spojrzenia z zaciekawieniem, nie odzywając się nawet słowem.

- Dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Kal-El? – spytał się Zod, nie odrywając spojrzenia od młodszego Kryptonianina. – Twoja ziemska przyjaciółka z pewnością da sobie radę sama.

- To, o czym chcemy z tobą porozmawiać, jest zbyt ważne. – odparł Clark. – Nie mogę pozwolić na to, abyś zmienił temat rozmowy. Potrzebujemy szybkiej, pewnej odpowiedzi.

Paloma przez cały ten czas przyglądała się uważnie Zodowi. Widziała zatem dokładnie, jak na jego ustach powoli pojawia się szyderczy uśmiech człowieka, który właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że przestał być „samcem Omega".

- Niech zgadnę… inni przybysze się pojawili. – Ani Clark, ani Paloma się nie odezwali. Clark nie chciał przyznać tego od razu, a Paloma po prostu cierpliwie czekała na dalszy rozwój akcji. – Pojawili się tu i teraz żaden z Ziemian nie wie, co z tym zrobić.

- Wiemy, co z tym zrobić. – Paloma wreszcie postanowiła się odezwać. Zignorowała Clarka i postąpiła krok do przodu, stając tuż przed szybą oddzielającą ją od Zoda. – Potrzebujemy jedynie informacji o tych przybyszach. Chcemy wiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia. To tyle.

- „To tyle"? – Zod o mało co się nie roześmiał. Paloma była pewna, że cała ta sytuacja bawi kryptońskiego generała niezmiernie. – Nasza broń wysłała w kosmiczny eter echo swojej mocy. Mówiłem ci, mała dziewczynko, że to będzie tylko kwestia czasu, nim inni się pojawią. Ostrzegałem, że wasza planeta nie będzie na to przygotowana.

- Ale jesteśmy. – przerwała mu Paloma, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. – Może ci się wydawać, że tak nie jest, ale… mylisz się. I to bardzo. Wojska na całym świecie są wyposażone w najnowszą broń. Nie wszystkie, to fakt, ale większość z nich dysponuje bronią, która z pewnością da sobie radę z wrogimi najeźdźcami. Ponawiam jednak… – Paloma wzięła kolejny krok wprzód. Teraz tylko centymetry dzieliły ją od szyby. – Chcemy wiedzieć, czego się po nich spodziewać. Podam ci zatem imię ich lidera, a ty mi powiesz, jaka to rasa nas odwiedziła, czego mogą chcieć, i czy mogą być wrogo do nas nastawieni. Czy to jasne?

Zod nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał się tylko na Clarka, uśmiechając się dziwnie.

- I ty to nazywasz „inteligentną rasą, którą opłaca się chronić"? Nie mają żadnego szacunku do istot potężniejszych od siebie.

- „Potężniejszych od siebie"? – przerwała mu nagle Paloma, parskając śmiechem. Zod momentalnie przeniósł spojrzenie na nią. – Kochany, jesteś zamknięty w celi trzy na trzy, bez możliwości wyjścia, a do tego z każdym dniem spędzonym w tych ciemnościach, bez dostępu do energii słonecznej, twoje moce słabną coraz bardziej. Co jak co, ale w tym przypadku to my jesteśmy „tymi silniejszymi". Nie zapominaj też, przez kogo tu trafiłeś. – tu Paloma znacząco wskazała palcem na siebie, uśmiechając się triumfalnie.

_Tego za wiele._ Zod z wściekłością uderzył w przeźroczystą powierzchnię. Gdyby jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać, to Paloma już dawno leżałaby trupem.

Dziewczyna jednak zdawała sobie nic nie robić z jego ataku furii. Przyglądała się mu tylko z obojętnością, wodząc spojrzeniem po ostrych rysach jego twarzy.

- Zod. – odezwał się Clark po długiej chwili niezręcznej ciszy. – Współpracuj z nami. – młody Kryptonianin zerknął szybko na Palomę, a następnie na Zoda, nim nie odezwał się ponownie. – R'hllarar – tak brzmi imię tego lidera obcych. Wiesz coś o nim?

Zod jeszcze przez długi czas nie odpowiadał. Jego spojrzenie było wciąż utkwione w osobie Palomy, która dzielnie je znosiła, nie odwracając się nawet na moment.

- To rasa Eredian. – odpowiedział w końcu Zod, odsuwając się nieco od szyby. Wzrokiem wciąż jednak śledził niepozorną, blondwłosą dziewczynę stojącą przed nim. – Niezbyt groźni, ale diabelsko zdradzieccy i dwulicowi. Jeśli oni tu są, a nikogo poza nimi nie ma, to możecie się spodziewać w najbliższych dniach kolejnych statków. Statków innych ras. _Gorszych _ras. – Zod uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Wasza planeta nie przeżyje tej inwazji. W porównaniu z nimi nasz atak to drobnostka.

- Skoro jesteś tak przekonany o tym, że Ziemianie nie dadzą sobie rady… to pomóż nam. – powiedziała po chwili Paloma, w stu procentach będąc poważna. Nie żartowała z tego tematu; sądziła, że jeśli Zod tylko zechce, to z pewnością przysłuży się jej światu na wiele sposobów.

- Pomóc wam? – Zod zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Paloma zacisnęła usta, decydując się cierpliwie zaczekać na sensowniejszą odpowiedź.

I doczekała się jej. W najmniej spodziewanej chwili Zod znalazł się tuż przy szybie, uderzając w nią całą siłą, jaka mu pozostała. Powierzchnia zawibrowała intensywnie, wytwarzając niski, nieprzyjemny dźwięk.

Paloma mimowolnie wzdrygnęła się, odsuwając się o krok. Wywołała tą reakcją triumfalny uśmiech na twarzy generała.

- No, w końcu jakaś ludzka reakcja. – powiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. – Ale muszę wiedzieć… czy ty jesteś szalona, czy po prostu głupia? Grozisz _mi_, genetycznie zaprojektowanemu mistrzowi strategii i taktyki, generałowi całego plutonu kryptoniańskiego. Sądzisz, że ta cela, w której jestem, ochroni takich jak ty? – tu Zod wskazał na pomieszczenie, w jakim się znajdował. – Wypuść mnie stąd. Daj mi jeden powód, aby cię jeszcze bardziej znienawidzić… a wtedy zobaczysz, co to znaczy „kryptoniańska furia". Czy ty się w ogóle mnie boisz, głupia dziewczynko? – dodał, przyglądając się jej z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i rozbawienia.

- Zod… – Dopiero teraz Paloma przypomniała sobie, że Clark wciąż tu był. Na moment kompletnie o nim zapomniała. – Daj jej spokój. – Clark wziął Palomę za ramię, chcąc ją odciągnąć od celi. – Chodź, Paloma. Idziemy stąd. Więcej się od niego nie dowiemy.

Paloma jednak nie ruszyła się. Wpatrywała się w Zoda z rosnącą złością i irytacją. Chciała mu dopiec – udowodnić mu, że wcale nie jest taka słaba, za jaką ją uważa.

- Nie jestem głupia. – zaczęła. Wiedziała, że dla osoby postronnej musi brzmieć teraz jak niedojrzała uczennica drugiej klasy, ale mimo to kontynuowała swój wywód. – I nie… nie jestem szalona. A to, że nie okazuję strachu nie oznacza, że się ciebie nie boję. Istnieje spora różnica pomiędzy otwartym okazywaniem strachu przed czymś, a walczeniem z nim wewnętrznie i nieokazywaniem go, tak aby twój wróg nie mógł go odczytać z ruchów czy mimiki twarzy. – Paloma uniosła dumnie podbródek, wpatrując się bez cienia strachu w Zoda. – Może i jestem tylko zwykłą studentką archeologii, ale wiem więcej o życiu czy strategii, niż może ci się wydawać.

Zod przez jakiś czas nic nie mówił. Przyglądał się tylko badawczo Palomie, najpewniej analizując to, co właśnie od niej usłyszał.

- Czyli jednak nie jesteś szalona. – powiedział w końcu Zod, uśmiechając się prawie niezauważalnie. – Zabierz ją stąd, Kal-El. – generał odwrócił się w stronę młodego Kryptonianina. – Zabierz ją z tej bazy. Takie mądre i sprytne niewiniątka jak ona szybko kończą jako danie główne silniejszych, okrutniejszych i sprytniejszych osobników. Jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo kochasz tę rasę i tę planetę… zrobisz to, co słuszne, i zabierzesz stąd tę dziewczynę.

Na więcej nie mogli już liczyć. Zod odwrócił się od nich, dając im wyraźny znak, że nadszedł koniec tej rozmowy.

- Chyba powoli zaczynasz do niego docierać. – zauważył Clark, gdy znaleźli się już daleko od celi Zoda. – Kto wie, może faktycznie stanie po naszej stronie?

- Nie liczyłabym na to. – odpowiedziała Paloma, naciskając guzik przywołujący windę. – Może i powiedział nam, kim jest ten R'hllarar i jego paczka, ale nie oznacza to, że stanie z nami ramię w ramię, jeśli przyjdzie do otwartej walki. Nadal uważa, że Ziemianie to banda bezmózgich ameb. Po prostu rzadziej to otwarcie okazuje.

- Ale musisz przyznać, że zaczął się nieco lepiej do ciebie odnosić. – Paloma w tej chwili rzuciła Clarkowi krytyczne spojrzenie.

- „Lepiej"? – dziewczyna prychnęła cicho, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Uznam, że lepiej się do mnie odnosi, kiedy przestanie rzucać w moją stronę per „dziewczynko" oraz zacznie zauważać, że nie jestem kupą mięsa, którą można zneutralizować.

- No na takie coś to jeszcze trochę poczekamy.

- I właśnie dlatego nie nazywam tego, co miało przed chwilą miejsce, jakimkolwiek progresem. – odparła Paloma. Winda wreszcie nadjechała i dziewczyna wsiadła do środka jako pierwsza. Clark wszedł zaraz za nią, nie odzywając się już nawet słowem. Po dojechaniu na miejsce każde z nich udało się w swoją stronę – Clark poszedł poinformować Swanwicka o informacjach, jakie wyciągnęli z Zoda, a Paloma ruszyła do swoich kwater, aby trochę odpocząć po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Pierwsze, co zrobiła po wejściu do swojego pokoju, to rzucenie się na raczej wąskie, jednoosobowe łóżko. W bazie wojskowej nie było zbytnich wygód, ale do tego akurat przywykła – w domu również nie otaczała się „pierdyliardem głupot". Do tego chodziło tu o ratowanie jedynego świata, w którym mogli żyć – w takich przypadkach nie można było mówić o martwieniu się o swoje pierdoły. Jeśli ten świat zginie, to ludzie pójdą na dno razem z nim – nie posiadali przecież wystarczająco zaawansowanej technologii, dzięki której mogliby uciec na inną planetę obdarzoną odpowiednią atmosferą oraz fauną i florą.

Byli zdani na łaskę i niełaskę przybyszy – i to irytowało Palomę chyba najmocniej.

W pewnej chwili jej służbowa komórka zawibrowała, wybudzając ją z zamyślenia. Otrzymała ją od jednego z ludzi Swanwicka zaraz po tym, jak została przydzielona do tej bazy. Od tamtej pory nie zadzwoniła jednak ani razu. Tylko parę razy otrzymała na nią wiadomości od swoich znajomych czy rodziny, ale nic poza tym.

Paloma nachyliła się w stronę stolika, po czym wzięła telefon do ręki. Odblokowała go i przeszła od razu do folderu z wiadomościami tekstowymi. Jedna nieodebrana wiadomość od nieznanego adresata znajdowała się na samej górze listy, ponad dwoma wiadomościami od jej mamy oraz pięcioma od Clarka.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana. Czyżby jakiś spam? Jeśli tak, to wojsko powinno znacznie lepiej pilnować swoich służbowych numerów.

Jednym przyciskiem otworzyła wiadomość. Zaraz potem zmarszczka pomiędzy jej jasnymi brwiami pogłębiła się, gdy dziewczyna wczytała się w tekst wiadomości.

_Co to ma być?_ – pomyślała, skanując uważnie niebieskimi oczami każdą linijkę tekstu. – _Jakaś zaszyfrowana wiadomość? Sygnał dla uśpionego agenta? Kto tak pisze, do licha?_ Dziewczyna szybko odłożyła telefon z powrotem na stolik nocny, odsuwając myśli o tej dziwnej wiadomości na bok. Jej tekst utkwił jej jednak w pamięci. I raczej szybko stamtąd nie zniknie.

_Koniec zabawy. Czas na kolejny etap. Mamy coraz mniej czasu._


	6. Teraz życie jest tylko grą Boga

**Rozdział szósty: Teraz życie jest tylko grą Boga**

* * *

Jeśli coś mogło zirytować Palomę bardziej od tego dziwnego, niejednoznacznego tekstu wiadomości, to był Zod – Zod, który po raz kolejny okazał się mieć rację.

Zaledwie pięć dni po tym, jak statek rasy Eredian wkroczył w atmosferę Ziemi, dookoła naszej planety rozstawiły się statki innych ras. Paloma stwierdziła z goryczą podczas jednego ze spotkań w kwaterze głównej, że ci kosmici musieli pewnie zapierdzielać z prędkością światła, aby się tu dostać, przy okazji zaliczając dla przyspieszenia drogi kilka portali czasoprzestrzennych – nie było bowiem innego logicznego wyjścia, jakim cudem tak szybko się tu znaleźli. Od pojmania Zoda minął zaledwie miesiąc. Od rozpoznania obcego statku tydzień. Oznaczało to, że Eredianie oraz te wszystkie inne nacje kosmiczne musiały zaiwaniać tu nie przez kilkanaście lat, jak robił to Zod i jego ludzie, ale przez zaledwie trzy tygodnie.

- Czy ci nowi coś powiedzieli? Skontaktowali się z naszymi komunikatorami? – spytał się Swanwick drugiego dnia „inwazji". Owszem, może i te inne statki nie wkroczyły jeszcze w naszą atmosferę, jak zrobił to statek Eredian, ale ci byli faktycznie jeszcze gorsi. Zatrzymali się w tej kosmicznej próżni tuż przed naszą planetą, nie dając z początku żadnych znaków życia, ani nie informując też, czy przylecieli tu z ciekawości, czy „dla zabawy", jak to ujmowała Paloma.

- Nic. – odpowiedział jeden z żołnierzy, kręcąc głową z wyraźnym smutkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Jedynie ten cały R'hllarar wciąż nas zapewnia, że w razie ataku tych nowoprzybyłych stanie w naszej obronie. Rządy innych krajów nie wierzą mu jednak. Większość jest przekonana, że to tylko kolejna zagrywka, aby odciągnąć naszą uwagę na tyle długo, byśmy w razie właściwego ataku stali się bezbronni.

- Co zatem robią inne państwa? – Swanwick zadał kolejne pytanie, wzrok mając jednak utkwiony w osobach Clarka, Palomy i Lois. Byli oni jedynymi „nie-żołnierzami" w tej bazie. Byli też jedynymi, którym Swanwick powoli przestawał ufać.

Miał tu młodego Kryptonianina, który oszczędził swojego krajana – człowieka, który niemalże doprowadził do zniszczenia tego świata. Miał tu reporterkę, która była mocno związana z owym Kryptonianinem, i która zdawała się wiedzieć więcej, niż powinna. Miał tu też młodą studentkę archeologii, „bohaterkę z przypadku", która z każdym kolejnym dniem stawała się dla niego coraz większą zagadką, ujawniając swoje kolejne zainteresowania oraz znajomość w wielu dziedzinach.

Może i przesadzał z tą nieufnością, fakt. Ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne – szczególnie w przypadku potężnego kosmity, dociekliwej reporterki oraz dziewczyny o ogromnej sile manipulacji.

- Zarządzono masowe zbrojenia. – odpowiedział żołnierz, zerkając na moment w zebrane przed sobą dokumenty. – W prawie każdym kraju szykują się już na najgorsze. Nikt nie chce zaufać zapewnieniom R'hllarara, tym bardziej po pojawieniu się tych nowych statków. – W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł Clark Kent, a zaraz za nim Paloma. – Czy to była właściwa decyzja, generale? Pozwolić tej dwójce na negocjacje z Zodem? – spytał się żołnierz konspiracyjnym półszeptem. Wiedział, że Clark posiada nadludzki słuch, ale mimo to postanowił zaryzykować. Kryptonianin tyle czasu spędził pod ziemią, pozbawiony energii naszego Słońca, że z pewnością jego moce nieco zostało osłabione.

- Nie mamy innego wyjścia. – odparł Swanwick, wzdychając przeciągle. – Są naszą jedyną nadzieją na podjęcie konkretnej współpracy z tym maniakiem. Clark pochodzi z jego planety, a Paloma… no cóż, co do niej Zod ma mieszane uczucia. Ale widać, że powoli się do niej przekonuje. Jej manipulacja Zodem może nam pomóc przekonać go nieco do rasy ludzkiej.

- Wszystko słyszałam. – mruknęła Paloma, podchodząc jakby od niechcenia do stanowiska, przy którym znajdowali się żołnierze. Dziewczyna zerknęła pobieżnie na zebrane dokumenty, marszcząc lekko nos. – Niezbyt ciekawie to wygląda, co?

- Ano niezbyt. – przyznał niechętnie Swanwick. – Musicie wyciągnąć z Zoda, którym rasom nie powinniśmy w ogóle ufać, a które mogą okazać się w choćby w miarę przyjazne. Nie chcemy siać niepotrzebnej paniki poprzez wmawianie obywatelom całego świata, że każdy napotkamy kosmita znaczy niebezpieczeństwo.

- Zrozumiano. – odparła Paloma, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Swanwick, mimo niezwykłego uroku młodej kobiety wciąż nie chciał jej zaufać. Dalej był przekonany, że ta mała, niewinna osóbka skrywa jakieś tajemnice których on, dowódca amerykańskiej armii, wciąż jakimś cudem nie poznał. – Mam tylko jedno pytanie…

- Tak? – generał odwrócił się przodem do blondynki, spoglądając na nią z góry. – O co jeszcze chodzi?

- Chciałam się zapytać o prace nad dostaniem się do Strefy Widmo. – zaczęła Paloma, robiąc do Swanwicka te swoje typowe duże, niewinne oczęta. – Czy jest jakiś postęp? Czy istnieje szansa, że uda się nam ocalić naszych ludzi stamtąd?

- Niestety, nic jeszcze na ten temat nie wiadomo. Obawiam się, że może być już dla nich za późno. – odpowiedział generał. Paloma przytaknęła w zamyśleniu głową, robiąc przy tym dość smutną minę.

Swanwick przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Dziewczyna wyraźnie spytała się, czy da się uratować Hardy'ego i jego ludzi. Mimo tego nadwrażliwa strona intuicji Swanwicka podpowiadała mu, że za tym pytaniem kryje się coś jeszcze. Generał był prawie pewien tego, że Paloma dopytuje się go, czy da się jeszcze ocalić nie Ziemian, którzy tam trafili, ale ludzi Zoda.

Nie, to nie mogło być to, pomyślał, odsuwając te myśli na bok. Jest przecież jedną z nas. Po prostu wciąż czyham na potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo.

Paloma i Clark pożegnali się z resztą, a następnie udali się do celi Zoda. Tym razem to Paloma miała być tą „od gadania" – Clark miał zainterweniować wyłącznie w przypadku, gdyby Zod wybitnie mocno nie chciał współpracować.

Młody Kryptonian bardzo się jednak przeliczył odnośnie zakładania owej „wybitnej niechęci do współpracy" u Zoda. Gdy dotarli na miejsce okazało się, że generał Kryptonu czeka już na nich, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

- Niech zgadnę… – zaczął Zod, nie podnosząc się z miejsca. – Przybyli kolejni. I zapewne chcecie wiedzieć, którym z nich można jeszcze w miarę zaufać.

- Zupełnie jakbyś siedział w mojej głowie. – zażartowała Paloma, siadając na wolnym krześle stojącym naprzeciwko celi Zoda. – To jak, generale? Czy będziesz skłonny z nami współpracować?

- Możliwe. – odparł Zod spokojnym tonem głosu. Zaskoczył tym Palomę, która uniosła swoje jasne brwi w wyrazie miłego zaskoczenia.

- Och. – wydukała z siebie po chwili Paloma, wciąż mocno zaskoczona takim obrotem wydarzeń. Stojący nieco za nią Clark wciąż miał się jednak na baczności. Był pewien, że Zod coś planuje. W żadnym wypadku nie zdecydowałby się na współpracę tak szybko. Na pewno chciał coś w zamian. – No dobrze… nie powiem, że to nie ułatwia nam sytuacji ogromnie, gdyż tak właśnie jest. Mam w związku z tym tylko jedno pytanie: dlaczego? – Clark z trudem powstrzymał triumfalny uśmiech.

A jednak. Też jej udało się go rozgryźć. A już myślał, że będzie musiał wkroczyć do akcji i wyjaśnić wszystko Palomie.

- Dlaczego co? – Zod perfidnie udawał niewiniątko. Paloma jednak szybko go przejrzała i teraz zamierzała obrócić jego niecodzienną chęć pomocy przeciwko niemu samemu.

- Dlaczego tak chętnie chcesz nam pomóc? – Paloma odchyliła się nieznacznie na krześle, przyglądając się generałowi z iście stoickim spokojem. – Co chcesz w zamian? Bo jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć w to, że pragniesz nas wesprzeć ot tak, z dobroci swojego serca.

Zod nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas. Przyglądał się tylko uważnie Palomie, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Paloma znała ten uśmiech aż za dobrze, podobnie jak i Clark. Oznaczał on tylko jedno: Zod wiedział już, że rozpracowali jego sposób działania. I że planował podjąć teraz klasyczny, frontalny atak. Za moment z pewnością usłyszą od niego jakąś „niezwykle intratną propozycję", za którą będą musieli zrobić coś dla niego, jeśli będą chcieli tą pomoc w ogóle uzyskać.

- Chcę się wydostać z tej celi. – Paloma aż prychnęła z rozbawieniem, słysząc te słowa. – Chcę wyjść na wolność, choćby na kilka dni. Nie opuszczę terenu tej placówki, zapewniam. Chcę tylko na trochę wydostać się z tego małego, niewygodnego pomieszczenia.

- Nie ma mowy. – odparła dziewczyna, nim Clark w ogóle zdążył zareagować. – Swanwick nigdy na to nie pozwoli. A poza tym skąd ci w ogóle taki pomysł przyszedł do głowy? – Paloma założyła ręce na piersi, przyglądając się nieufnie Zodowi. Była pewna, że Kryptonianin coś kombinuje. Nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co dokładnie.

- A czy tobie chciałoby się tyle siedzieć w takim małym pomieszczeniu? – odparł Zod, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Paloma zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, nie odwracając spojrzenia od Kryptonianina nawet na krótką chwilę. Dokładnie obserwowała każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jego zachowaniu, mimice twarzy czy gestykulacji. – I tak nie posiadam w tej chwili żadnych mocy. Nic nie mogę wam zrobić.

- Wciąż posiadasz nadludzką siłę. – odpowiedziała automatycznie Paloma. – W razie twojego ataku potrzeba by było wielu żołnierzy, aby się unieszkodliwić.

Zod westchnął przeciągle, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi celi. Paloma przez cały ten czas pozostała niewzruszona. Zerknęła tylko szybko na Clarka, który przytaknął po chwili pojedynczym skinieniem głowy na znak, że jak na razie dobrze jej idzie.

- To też zniknie, prędzej czy później. – Zod wciąż nie zamierzał ustąpić. Paloma z trudem powstrzymała się od teatralnego wywrócenia oczami i dramatycznego westchnięcia. – Koniec końców stanę się… taki jak wy. – Te ostatnie słowa Zod wręcz wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Ani trochę nie podobał mu się fakt, że miał się stać taki sam jak _oni_.

Blondynka przyglądała mu się uważnie. Śledziła każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w jego mimice czy ruchach ciała. Jej jasne, niebieskie oczy niemalże wwiercały się w duszę kryptońskiego generała znajdującego się niecałe półtora metra od niej.

Powinna dalej się nie zgadzać na warunki Zoda. Powinna wciąż się targować, aż nie poda on opcji, która utrzyma go w tej klatce, a im da spokój umysłu.

Ale przecież chciał z nimi współpracować. Nie był z tego tytułu zadowolony, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Równie dobrze zatem mogli to wykorzystać do reszty, nim Zod się nie rozmyśli.

- Niech ci będzie. – odpowiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. Zod spojrzał się na nią ze szczerym zdumieniem, zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą stanowiska. – Porozmawiam ze Swanwickiem. Może na to pójdzie.

- Ty chyba żartujesz? – mruknął Clark, podchodząc szybko do niej. – Nie możemy go stamtąd wypuścić. To degenerat i psychopata. Jak stamtąd wyjdzie, to od razu wróci do swojego oryginalnego planu wymordowania całej rasy ludzkiej.

- I jak on niby to zrobi, co, Clark? – Paloma odwróciła się przodem do niego, patrząc się mu prosto w oczy z niemałym wyrzutem. – Pobyt pod ziemią pozbawił go dostępu do światła słonecznego, co sprawiło, że jego moce zanikły. Jego broń jest doszczętnie zniszczona, a wszelcy sojusznicy najpewniej nie żyją. Powiedz mi, Clark, gdzie on mógłby znaleźć teraz pomoc?

- Och, a bo ja wiem… może u tych nowoprzybyłych kosmitów? – odparł Clark. Paloma spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie, wzdychając przy tym przeciągle.

- Najpierw musiałby się stąd wydostać, Einsteinie. A jakoś nie widzę żadnego sposobu, aby mógł to zrobić. Nie bez odstawienia tricków graniczących z cudami.

Clark przeniósł spojrzenie na Zoda. Mężczyzna siedział spokojnie w miejscu, dokładnie przysłuchując się ich konwersacji. Młody Kryptonianin był pewien, że Zod wykorzysta to, czego właśnie się dowiedział, przeciwko nim. Na pewno choć raz spróbuje stąd uciec, gdy tylko nadarzy się taka okazja. Ci kosmici z pewnością przyjęliby go jak swojego.

I dlatego właśnie nie można go było wypuścić z tej celi.

- Clark, na litość boską… to tylko kilka dni. – Paloma wciąż próbowała go przekonać. – W przeciwieństwie do niego wychodzisz z tego bunkra. Twoje moce wciąż są aktywne. Jeśli ten skurczybyk czegoś próbuje, to powalisz go w mgnieniu oka. Cholera, idę o zakład, że jak przyjdzie co do czego, to nawet Lois będzie w stanie go powalić na glebę! – dorzuciła na koniec Paloma, zerkając szybko w stronę Zoda. Z mściwą satysfakcją dostrzegła, że po jej słowach mężczyzna wykrzywił się, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

- Wątpię, że Swanwick na to pójdzie. – powiedział po chwili milczenia Clark. – Możemy spróbować… ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby się na to zgodził. Prędzej zaprzeda swoją duszę samemu diabłu.

Paloma uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wstając z gracją z krzesła i odsuwając je pospiesznie na bok.

- A więc chodźmy i się o tym przekonajmy.


End file.
